


Only Human

by GoodJanet



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Rivalry, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Doug call a truce of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Only Human (Chinese Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323717) by [lzqsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk)



“You don’t have to like me, and I wouldn’t expect you to. But you _do_ need me. You need me on this campaign, and it’s time to start fucking acting like it,” Seth growls, shoving a finger into Doug’s chest for good measure.

Doug looks down to the spot where Seth is touching him, and then looks back up at him with his dark, menacing eyes. Seth drops his hand, but holds his ground.

“Is there anything else?” Doug asks.

Seth’s eyes flash with anger, and Doug smiles. But his victory is short-lived. Seth launches himself forward and connects their lips with a fierce kiss. He grips Doug’s shoulders with bruising force and slams him up against the bookshelf in his office. It earns him a grunt, and Seth feels pleased with himself. He chuckles low in his throat, and Doug decides he’s gone too far and bites his bottom lip.

“Ah, fuck!”

Seth jumps back and brings his fingertips up to his lip and they come away with a thin layer of blood and spit. The wetness looks more pink than red, which was a relief, but it still hurt like a bitch. He looks up to see that Doug is watching him again.

“You’re right," Doug says. "I don’t like you, but the campaign _does_ need you. You keep telling me that we need to work together, and I’m willing to do that if it in any way helps the president.”

Seth nods. He tries and fails to ignore the tingling in his lower lip. It feels a little swollen when he runs his tongue over it. Doug swallows.

“I’m sorry I kissed you,” Seth says.

Doug shakes his head, brows furrowed.

“Don’t be. I liked it.”

Seth blinks.

“You did?”

Doug grabs his things from Seth’s desk and heads over to the door.

“Don’t sound so surprised. I’m only human.”

The door opens and shuts behind him before Seth can say anything.

For some reason the “only human” part didn’t sit right with him.

He always got the impression that Doug was nothing more than a snake waiting for the right time to strike.


End file.
